A Chance Encounter
by nickytheaweshum
Summary: Annabeth Chase was your average, stereotypical geek and basically as boring as they get. That was, until a Greek spirit from hundreds of years ago shows up and decided to stalk her, turning her life upside down. Funny how that one chance encounter could change everything she has ever known. AU
1. Chapter 1: A Chance Encounter?

**[A/N] Hey guys! This is a new story that I suddenly came up with and hope you guys enjoy it! I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does and please review! Reviews make me in a better mood to update! ;)**

Summary: Annabeth Chase was your average, stereotypical geek and basically as boring as they get. That was, until a Greek spirit from hundreds of years ago shows up and decided to stalk her, turning her life upside down. Funny how that one chance encounter could change everything she has ever known. AU

Chapter 1

Night had fallen and the first snowflake of winter dances across the sky and lands on a certain grey-eyed blonde absorbed in sketching a magnificent building she had just seen and did not want to forget. For about an hour and a half, she had been looking at nothing but her sketchbook but the shocking cold of the snowflake made her look up.

She smiled. It was the first time it had snowed in nearly half a decade and deciding to enjoy the nice weather, she slammed her sketchbook shut after a few alterations here and there. But not before her drawing was blown out of her hands by a gale wind. Drat, she cursed before stuffing her sketchbook into her bag. Served her right for using a loose piece of paper.

She stood up and slung her bag over her shoulder. Quickening her pace, she strode through the fast forming snow banks and could care less if her denim jeans were soaked. She needed to get that drawing. She would be damned if she let nearly two hours of work get away from her that easily. She looked and looked for quite a while too until she stepped on something round, bronze and shiny. Letting out a loud squeal, she tripped and fell flat on her bum. Moaning from the pain, she picked herself up gingerly and checked herself for any injuries. So far, so good.

Looking back at the thing she had stepped on, she realised that it was a bronze fountain pen. Picking it up, she scrutinised it carefully and saw the word "RIPTIDE" engraved on to its side. It was by far one of the finest fountain pens she had ever seen. She would have pocketed it, if not for the fact that she already had too many at home. She muttered its name and still annoyed by the unexpected fall this pen had caused her, she lazily threw it over her shoulder onto the ground.

However, when she went back to searching the floor for her lost paper, she was instantaneously greeted by two pale, bare feet. She blinked and looked up. Only to be greeted by a handsome raven haired, green-eyed boy with a frown marring his handsome facial features. But this was not what puzzled her.

What was strange was that he was not wearing any footwear smack dab in the middle of winter where there was potential snowfall and it was about negative five degrees outside. Was he crazy? And to top it all off, he was wearing bronze Greek armour. Helmet with blue plumes and all. His armour was very intricately decorated, just like the waves of the ocean. Personally, she loved the sea. It was mysterious, unexpected and untameable. Something she wished she herself could be one day. But first, she would have to get ris of that annoyingly shy attitude of hers. Anyway, back to the boy.

Was he some sort of cosplayer? Maybe a Greek history fanatic? Or was there possibly a Helen and Troy enactment going on around here? Because this boy could qualify hands down. He looked about my age, which was fifteen this year. For some unknown reason, he was looking quite irate and pissed at somebody. Specifically, me, she thought.

Picking up the pen she had tripped on, he dusted it off and took off the cap. Annabeth jumped when that seemingly harmless pen transformed in the blink of an eye into an ancient bronze sword which was just about an inch away from her. The boy unblinkingly inspected the sword for any damage and scowled when he saw a slight dent near the tip. His expression changed from irritated to surprised when he saw my bewildered expression.

"You… can you actually see me?" He asked cautiously after capping the sword which surprisingly shrank back into a pen once more and instantly, her curiosity pricked up.

"Umm… yeah? Am I not supposed to?" she asked warily, somewhat unsure of her own answer.

Giving no answer, this weird boy eyed her up and down. Fidgeting, Annabeth felt uncomfortable under his intense gaze. It was not like the ones perverts at school gave you. It was more like the one a teacher gives you when trying to evaluate you on the first day of school. But even so, it was not very pleasant considering he was an absolute stranger. Then, he began to circle her, eyebrows raised. This troubled her more than it should have so she swerved around and gave him a blank stare.

"…Are you sure?" What the hell did he mean by that?

"Well, of course I am sure, dumbass. What could you possibly be that I can't see? A ghost?" She asked sarcastically, not noticing that said boy stiffened and flinched. When he did not reply after a minute or so, Annabeth grew impatient and rolling her eyes, she walked past him, brushing against his shoulder to resume her search for her drawing. As she moved forward, she could hear footsteps behind her. Without turning around, she asked him if he was following her.

"Congratulations! We have a winner! Thank you, Captain Obvious." His annoying reply came. Feeling anger boiling up inside of her, she stomped a few paces forward before he asked another question with that infuriatingly smug voice of his. "Just what is it that you're looking for, anyway?" Sighing, Annabeth used the technique of counting to ten to calm herself down that always worked. "It's none of your business."

Suddenly, there was a familiar crinkling of paper coming from behind. Whirling around, she saw the annoying boy holding the goddamn piece of paper that she had been looking for all this time. Well, that technique was rubbish anyway. Feeling her anger boil over, she exploded, "You've been holding it this whole bloody time! Give it here!" She reached up and tried to snatch the paper away from him but he was much taller than her anyway so it was useless.

Curling her hands into fists, Annabeth could practically feel the steam pouring out of her ears as she watched the boy tauntingly wave the paper in her face, only to snatch it back when she reached out to grab it. Growling, she launched herself high into the air, higher than she usually would be able to and grabbed the paper. Triumphantly, she basked in her moment of glory… before she failed the landing and fell onto the stranger instead.

So it ended up with Annabeth lying on top of the boy who was lying on the snow-covered ground in the middle of a deserted park. With the snowflakes falling and their flushed cheeks, it looked like something like a scene from a cheesy chick flick. With the exception of the boy's weird armour, of course.

They stared into each other's eyes: sea-green meeting stormy grey. They stayed like that for a long time, each of them caught up in their own thoughts. But the same thing that was going through both of their minds even if they did not realise it yet was that they were already falling for each other. Hard.

When her thoughts got themselves in check, Annabeth scrambled off of the boy. Sitting cross-legged on the cold ground, her butt was freezing but she could have cared less. She hung her head, golden bangs falling across her face to luckily shield her heavy blush from the boy. Said boy was also blushing but recovered more quickly so instead, he was sitting and staring at Annabeth like a doofus while still laying sprawled out on the ground.

"What's your name?" He asked her. Caught by the surprise question, Annabeth did not reply and just stared at him, her grey eyes wide. Sitting up, he sighed deeply and sat next to her, awaiting her answer. Instinctively, Annabeth started to shift away from him, only to have him move even closer until they were pressed up against each other. As a last stand that still epically failed, she turned her gaze away from his handsome, chiselled features , only to have him move his face closer to hers.

When he repeated his question softly once more, Annabeth rolled her eyes. "It's Annabeth Chase. Happy?" she finally muttered. Smiling that charming smile of his once more, the boy noticed that she had been looking at the pen in his hand for a while. "Do you know what this is?" he asked cheerfully. "A pen that can change into a sword?" He smirked and whispered into her ear. His warm breath against her ear in this kind of weather made her shiver. "No… Well, actually that is somewhat right. This is a magic sword from ancient Greece crafted by my frenemy Zoe that can change into a seemingly harmle pen." Her guard went up when she heard a girl's name as she asked who that girl was.

What she did not expect was his answer. "She's dead." A silence enveloped the two. Deciding to break the silence, Annabeth said, "Yeah. And that piece of paper you were hiding from me? It is a magical piece of paper that makes anything you write on it come true." "Really?" He asked, eyes lighting up in excitement like a five-year-old kid. Rolling her eyes, Annabeth whacked him upside the head and stated bluntly, "Are you crazy, or what?"

The boy stuck out his tongue at her and feigned a glare as he chuckled. "What would happen if when you wake up tomorrow and I am in your room. Would you believe everything I'm saying?" Annabeth shook her head and laughed at the crazy teen in front of her. "As if!" she exclaimed.

"What if I really did?" he asked seriously. And something in his tone of voice actually made her want to consider it. She thought back to her deserted house. Her father and step mother were bringing her step-brothers to a comic convention so the house would be deserted for the weekend if he really did find a way to miraculously find his way to her room. And since that day was Friday, she saw no harm in taking up the silly bet.

Superiorly, she said, "Name your price." He serenely asked if he could be a guest at her house for the whole winter. Smirking, Annabeth held out her hand and said, "Game on." With that, she stood up and walked away with the paper still clutched in her hand. After a couple of metres, she turned back and to her surprise, the kid was gone. Shaking her head, Annabeth continued on her journey home, reminiscing on what a weird encounter it had been.

Although, she would probably never see they guy again as long as she did not return to this park. After all, just to what extent can this guy do as he says?

**END OF CHAPTER**


	2. Chapter 2: Mysterious Appearances

**[A/N] Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! School's been hectic lately and I've barely had the time to touch my laptop, let alone start writing. Anyway, it's CNY now and I think I will be updating more so watch out although it may be for my other stories instead. I am also not Rick Riordan.**

**Hope you enjoy and please review! No flames please!**

Chapter 2

Annabeth was having a weird dream. But strangely, when she woke up, she couldn't remember it. She could vaguely remember it was something about being popular and having all the boys fall at her feet. Now, this would not usually be strange for a teenage girl, but Annabeth was not that kind of girl.

She was the loner. The one who sat in silence while her peers chatted happily. The one who avoided the popular kids at all costs and most of all, the one who was ignored completely.

So, if she never knew what being popular was like, how could her mind conjure up something like this? Shaking her head and leaving it at one of mind's mysterious ways of woring, she sat up and rubbed her bleary eyes, trying to get the crusted tears out. Once she was done, she swung her legs off of the bed. She looked up. The boy was not there.

Good, she thought happily. She would never have to see that weirdo again. Trotting down the stairs, she swung open the fridge door and poured herself a cup of orange juice. When the door swung closed with a dull thud, her eyes widened as she saw him. The glass cup fell from her now-opened hand and shattered into thousands of crystal-like pieces on the floor with a piercing ring echoing through the air. Her eyes widened to the size of saucers as she stood there gaping like a goldfish.

Smirking, the boy from yesterday crossed his arms and said, "Surprised to see me much?" Annabeth just felt like wiping that infuriating smile off of his face. Eyes darting to her left, she spotted a knife lying abandoned on the table. With a speed not really expected of a nerd, she picked it up and held it threateningly to his throat. Her temper reached new heights when all he did was smile tranquilly at her. Grinding her teeth together, Annabeth's eyes flashed as she growled, "what are you doing here?" He raised an eyebrow and mused more to himself than her. "Don't tell me she's forgotten already…"

"Well, for your information, I have not forgotten at all. How did you get in here anyway? There is a bloody spiked iron wrought gate outside!" The gears in her mind turned furiously, trying to figure out an answer to all this. "I will tell you, but please put that knife down. You can't hurt me, but you might hurt yourself trying."

Her hand shaking, Annabeth couldn't decide what to do. Knowing him, he would still have that pen that could turn into a sword in his pocket or something. And she couldn't hurt him? What bullshit is he spewing here? How did he break into her house without disturbing anything or setting off the alarms? And also- holy crap.

He got into her house. Which meant that he could stay for the whole winter. Seeing the realisation dawn upon her, the boy sighed. Sometimes, humans were just so slow.

Fortunately for Annabeth, at that moment, her phone rang, Not saying a word, she robotically walked over. She picked it up and scrolled through her messages and saw that there was a new one from her neighbour, Leo. Leo was a year younger than her and they hung out a lot as they were the only people that lived along their street that were teenagers. Well, apart from his half-brother, Jayden. But she hated Jayden and refused to hang out with him unless it was absolutely necessary so there you have it.

From: Leo Valdez

To: Annabeth Chase

_Hey, Annie. Wanna hang out at the Coffee Den?_

Annabeth looked back at the strange boy. He was still there. Truthfully, she hated the Coffee Den. If you ordered a cappuccino, you would most likely get a mocha instead. Their service stunk and the place smelled dreadful. It should be called the Animal Den instead. Even so, nearly everyone from their school went there because it was where things actually happened. And Annabeth was not exactly of any social standing to say otherwise. So, she quickly typed her reply:

From: Annabeth Chase

To: Leo Valdez

_Sure. I'm free. Be at my place in 10. N btw, DON'T CALL ME ANNIE!_

She could practically hear him snorting with laughter after reading that last part as she sent it. "So you're going out? Little rude to go out with your friends when you have a guest, don't you think?" Annabeth jumped with fright and whipped around, only to find Percy peering over her shoulder. Sighing resignedly, she replied, "It's none of your business. And also, you are not a guest. More like an annoying relative that drops by unannounced. Now, clean up the glass while I go freshen up."

She dashed up the steps and ran into her bathroom. She took a quick shower before changing into a sweater with skinny jeans and some red converse since it was not that cold outside. Hurriedly, she brushed a comb through her tangled blonde curls before going back down the stairs and grabbing her watch on the way. Looking at it, she smiled, realising she still had two minutes left.

When she reached the kitchen, she was pleased to see that the floor had no trace of any broken glass but just to be safe, she avoided that spot. But there was no sign of the mysterious boy at all.

At that moment, the familiar chime of the doorbell rang, leaving her no time to ponder about his whereabouts and what he was about to tell her before her phone had buzzed. Stuffing her phone and wallet into her pocket, she walked over to her front door and opened it with a wide smile on her face. Her smile grew even bigger when she saw the boy who was more like her little brother than her actual brothers at the door. But her smile turned upside down when she saw Jayden by his side, a paedophilic look on his face. Out of all the people in school that ignored her, he had to be one of the few that didn't and she hated it. Even though the two boys were related and had very similar features both taking after the same father, they were nothing alike.

Leo was funny and optimistic and brought fun and adventure to life. However, Jayden was a sadistic and mean guy who enjoyed seeing other people in pain. Or, at least, that was her opinion.

Frostily, she asked, "What are _you_ doing here?" With an air of faked innocence, Jayden replied, "What? I can't hang out with my half-brother and my neighbour? Geez you are so mean." Rolling her eyes, she pushed past him and walked briskly, wanting to get away from him as fast as possible. Sensing her bad mood, Leo jogged beside her then turned around and walked backwards. "Why did you invite that bastard?" she hissed.

Sheepishly, he rubbed the back of his neck and murmured, "It's not my fault. He took my phone and saw that I was going to hang out with you and insisted on coming. I tried refusing but mom and dad said to bring him with me. Honestly, I think they were getting sick of him too." Annabeth and Leo snickered as Jayden protested, clearly annoyed, "Hey! I can hear you guys you know!"

Calling back to him, Leo said, "I know! Why do you think I said it so loud?"

This time, Annabeth burst into gales of laughter with Leo following to so far behind her. Jayden scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. But then, his mouth curled upwards at the edges and he briskly quickened his pace and slowed down until he matched Annabeth's pace by her side. Flinching, Annabeth walked faster and braced herself for something to happen. Instead of feeling an arm snake around her waist or something, she heard the sound of Leo's bright and loud laughter and Jayden cursing colourfully along with the spray of… water?

She stopped in her tracks and whirled around. Eyes snapping open, Annabeth could not decide whether she should feel shocked, happy or curious. But based on the situation, she guessed it was alright for her to feel all of the above.

To her delight, she found Jayden sprawled on the ground and soaked to the skin in water. And looking at the weather, it was definitely freezing. Next to him was a fire hydrant with one of the arms on the ground a good distance away and still spurting gallons of water on Jayden. So, with his mouth filled with water, he was stuttering and she could hear his teeth chattering over the gush of the water.

But the question was how did that thing pop? And why so coincidentally when Jayden was about to do something to her? Although, she was thankful that it happened even if it was some supernatural force at work. Finally, Jayden gained the sense to roll out of the range of water. Clutching his throat, he coughed out water as Leo- out of brotherly ties- banged him on his back a little harder than necessary.

"Hey, bro. You alright?" Leo asked, striving to keep the mirth seeping into his voice. Nostrils flaring, Jayden bellowed, "What do you think, you imbecile? It's five fucking degrees out and I'm drenched in water! And this was my new outfit too and I swear someone is going to pay for it! I am going back to the house and after I tell mother, you are so dead!"

Annabeth looked at Leo, whose fists were clenched so hard that it was certain that there would be half-moon shaped left imprinted there. Maybe even blood would be drawn.

She couldn't blame him. Both Jayden and his mother were horrible. Their father left Leo and his mother when Leo was a mere month old, right after revealing that he had had an affair with another woman and a son that was a year old already. So, Leo's mother raised him on his own. When he was eight, there was an explosion he caused by accidentally setting off a fuse. He escaped with severe injuries but still alive.

His mother, on the other hand, was not as lucky.

Leo had no other relatives alive so they sent him to his father instead of a foster home. His father was greatly saddened when he heard that Esperanza had died but Leo never truly forgave him for leaving. His father, Hephaestus, travelled a lot, having owned the most widespread and popular blacksmith and car manufacturing chains. Thus, he was left with Jayden and his mother, Victoria.

They were nothing less than nightmares. Victoria showered Jayden with all her love and affection, leaving Leo to starve in a corner. At least once a week, Leo would turn up at her house for a meal after being forced by Annabeth. He was so hungry at those points in time that he could not bring himself to argue. She had first met him when he collapsed outside her house due to starvation. Annabeth brought him inside and it took him a while to warm up to her but now they were like brother and sister.

As Jayden ran off, shivering, Annabeth turned to look at Leo worriedly. Not saying anything, he turned away so that she could not see his expression and muttered, "Let's go."

Sparing one last glance at the suspicious fire hydrant, Annabeth followed suit, not knowing she was being watched.

**END OF CHAPTER**


End file.
